Over and over
by thewriterinsideme
Summary: The sex is great, but sometimes Ianto wished he could know if Jack returned the love he felt for him. If only they could be left alone... Ianto/Jack oneshot, smut and some fluff


Jack groaned loudly as he thrust into Ianto with quick and precise movements. Both of the two men were very close to the edge.

"Oh, Jack" Ianto moaned, the heat in his stomach tightening.  
>He loved the feeling of Jack – all of Jack – inside him, and he loved the noises he made.<br>But most of all, he loved seeing Jack come undone for him.  
>Jack was so mysterious and unknown, and Ianto barely knew anything about him, and to see him show that vulnerable side did it for him.<p>

The one positive side of Jack being the mysterious time agent was that he'd lived long, which meant that he had a lot of experience.  
>God he knew what he was doing, he knew just what made Ianto's toes curl.<p>

Ianto had to admit to himself; he was developing feelings for Jack, it was impossible not to. Jack was the most charming, handsome and for sure the sexiest person alive.  
>And oh, was he alive. When Ianto looked into his eyes there was so much there, something far beyond what he could understand. There was a lot of wisdom from all the years Jack had on his back, but there was also a lot of pain and regret, but Ianto knew he'd probably never know the reason for that.<br>But most of all, in that moment – that was in Jack's 'bedroom' office at the hub – his eyes were filled with lust and passion. 

This man had experienced so much, and in that moment it felt like he was sharing it with Ianto, even if that might be naive. 

Jack's eyes fluttered shut and a broken moan filled the room as he came. And just that, his voice weak and his entire body shuttering sent Ianto over the edge, and they came together, clasping hard at each other's backs – probably creating marks – and panting each other's names before Jack collapsed on top of him, sweaty and panting. 

As they both started coming down from their high, still breathing heavily and covered in sweat Jack rolled over on his back beside Ianto on the folded out couch.

"How long have you lived? Knowing that can't hurt, right?" Ianto asked curiously, that was one of the less important questions he wanted answers to, but anything he could get out of Jack made him feel like he actually knew him a little better.

A small, aged smile spread across Jack's face and his eyes glinted.  
>"A million years, a hundred, five hundred. I've gone back and forth in time so much I hardly know what way to count anymore" He said in that voice that made him sound like he was a grandfather telling his grandchild something that was out of the child's age and intelligence.<p>

But Ianto knew that wasn't really the truth.

"We really should stop doing this at work" Ianto breathed with a short laugh to change the subject, and snuggled up beside Jack's warm body.  
>Their clothes were strewn across the floor and the room wasn't that warm.<br>"I just can't keep my hands of that gorgeous ass of yours" Jack grinned and grabbed said ass to pull him closer.

Ianto watched Jack's naked body beside him, and the sight was heavenly. He had the most perfect body he'd ever witnessed, and his skin was like silk.  
>He was more comfortable in his own skin that any regular human could be, and that made him even more beautiful.<p>

Ianto laughed lightly again, and before he could stop them the words tumbled out.  
>"I love you"<br>His entire body stiffened, and so did Jack's. Those words were not meant to be spoken, even if they were true.  
>He knew Jack would not have a pleasant reaction to them.<br>Sure, sometimes when Jack watched Ianto trough the glass walls from his office without giving him dirty looks his eyes were so serious and so filled with love, but sometimes they were also worried and troubled.

Into waited for some kind of response; for him to say it back, or for him to throw Ianto out of the bed, or for him to leap up himself and throw his clothes on right away.

But none of that happened, they were just still and silent until Jack took a deep breath and exhaled in a sigh.  
>When Ianto gathered enough courage to look up at Jack he expected to face anger, annoyance, or that tired look he wore when he simply didn't know something. It very rarely happened since Jack basically knew everything, and therefore they knew it was serious whenever he wore that face.<p>

But he looked… distant, like his mind was somewhere else. His eyes were zoned out and glassy.  
>He looked sad, like that time when Gwen had shouted at him for never letting the team know anything. Then he'd looked like he wanted to tell them, like he had so much to say but just couldn't. And like the reason he couldn't tell was 'cause this haunted him.<p>

"This is the story of my life" Jack started in a very grave tone, he didn't sound hostile or like he didn't want Ianto there, more like he was trying to convey how serious he was.  
>Maybe he would finally get a glimpse of whatever Jack was hiding away so securely, and just the thought made him exited. <p>

"It always ends the same way" He continued. "Over and over, and over, and over."

There was a moment of silence while Ianto stared up at Jack and Jack stared up at the weak light hanging above them.

"What happens over and over again?" Ianto asked softly, hoping with all his heart that Jack would continue. 

Jack was silent for a moment, taking deep breaths, as if every word was a struggle on its own.

"I have lived for so long. I've had many experiences, many lovers, many loved ones. I've been… In love" He paused to take a shaky breath. This was as emotional and open as Ianto had ever seen him, and it raised tears to his eyes.  
>"I've been in love with several men, Ianto, but you… You're… Something else." He stopped for a bitter laugh to escape from his tight lips and then he looked down at Ianto, a small and sad smile spreading across his lips.<p>

Ianto's heart swelled at the words even of there was obviously going to be a 'but'.

"But" Jack started, and Ianto held back a laugh at the irony. "You, just like every other man I've ever loved-" Ianto couldn't help but smile at the words even if they were indirect.

"-Ages, I don't. And there's so much I've done, so many places I've been to, so many secrets that you can never know. And therefore it's so much simpler to just… Be on my own" He finished simply. He took a deep steadying breath, and Ianto thought it all trough for a moment.

Jack was always so strong and so brave. He had died more times than Ianto could count at this point and he did it for his 'duty'.

And he'd had many men, probably more than he could count himself. But yet he was so lonely.

"Well, let's just make the best of it, I am still very young" Ianto pointed out.  
>Jack seemed to see something very ironic in it, cause he laughed. A loud, amused but still bitter laugh.<br>"Oh, that's what they all say. Then they give me that heartbroken expression when I have to leave them. That's the worst of all and I don't want to do that to you. You… You just, drive me insane" Jack suddenly shifted so he was leaning over Ianto, their faces only inches apart.

That in combination with the words that had just been spoken had Ianto's mouth hanging open and his mind spinning in violent circles.

And then jack exhaled, his sweet breath washing over his face, and his intense eyes filled with all those years of pain and love, and an intensity that took Ianto's breath away.

Jack kissed him eagerly – desperately almost, as f he just couldn't resist.  
>It was not the lazy, sloppy kind of kiss either, it was the most passionate kiss Ianto had ever experienced, and it made him stomach swoop and his heart pick up speed again.<p>

He kissed him back, gasping against his lips and grabbing his hair with one hand and grasping at his back with the other one.

He pressed their bodies flush against each other and they both moaned in unison at the contact.  
>He slid his hand lower, pressing their hips together, and he felt the heat starting to build in his stomach again when he noticed that Jack was already hard again, for him.<br>He himself was already half-hard too, and his erection was pressing against Jack's thigh.

"Can you handle another round?" Jack breathed when he pulled away for air.  
>"Yes" was all Ianto managed for response, his breath catching in his throat.<p>

"I must say" Jack started, but moaned loudly when Ianto started sucking hard on his pulse-point.  
>As soon as he had his breathing more under control he continued the sentence.<br>"Of all the men, you have the best libido of them all" Even of that was a tiny bit insulting, he knew that was a huge compliment coming from Jack. And he wasn't even really gay, it wasn't men in general. Sure, he could find other men sexy, but he couldn't fall head over heals for any other man the way he had for Jack.

"It's just what you do to me Jack" he breathed, catching Jack's eyes, his pupils now so dilated they were basically all black.

Jack thrust his hips forward making their cocks rub together and electing a moan from Ianto and a deep throaty groan from Jack.

That was something he loved, the way Jack could be so manly. His groaning was a huge turn on, and so were his incredibly strong arm and large secure hands.

Ianto curled his legs around Jack, pulling him even closer as if that was possible.  
>Ianto gasped when Jack made his way down his throat, licking a wet trail down his chest.<br>His tongue swept lightly over his sensitive nipples, making him squirm.

They both heard the sound of the stairway up to Jack's office creaking, and then Gwen's voice.  
>"Have you guys seen my bloody cellphone, I can't find it!"<br>They both stopped and threw a glance towards the clothes on the floor a few feet away from the bed, realizing it was already too late for that. Besides, that wasn't all of their clothes; Jack had decided to strip him of slowly, spreading clothes all the way from the opening of the door, and Jack's coat thrown in the stairs.

Ianto gave Jack a panicked look, but Jack only smiled smugly and pulled a thick blanket over the two of them.  
>They had far away from calmed down, his cock was rubbing against Jack's thigh, and he had to bite back a moan.<p>

The door was swung open by a very annoyed Gwen holding Jack's coat in her right hand.  
>When she saw the two of them her mouth fell open and her eyes became like saucers.<p>

She dropped the coat and a blush spread across her cheeks, but it seemed like she wasn't able to move 'cause she just stared at them.

Ianto sat up, clutching the blanket around him but Jack just laughed lightly and relaxed back, supporting his head on his hands.

Into glared at him, but all he got response was a smirk and quirk of his right eyebrow.

"I…. Um, sorry to…" Gwen started stuttering, still staring widely at them.  
>"It's not like you didn't know we were fucking" Jack said casually, and for a moment Ianto actually suspected that Jack would stand up and stretch out his glorious body for Gwen to view.<p>

But he remained lounging on the bed looking at Gwen with that amused smirk while Ianto tried to detect all his clothes, he was still missing his shirt and his belt. 

Gwen's hand twitched as if she considered covering her eyes, but then she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in annoyance.  
>"True, but in the office, really? That's just not very professional of you" Gwen said coldly, as if it was offending to her.<br>"You're free to join if you want to" Jack offered, and Ianto lightly slapped him on the shoulder.  
>"Gwen, really sorry, if you'd just… I'll be down in a moment" Ianto said apologetically.<p>

Gwen nodded tensely and slung Jack's coat over the chair behind his desk before leaving the office and walking down the stairs.

Ianto started to get up, but Jack's arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him down on top of him.  
>"You don't need to go anywhere, it's my office, she's the intruder" Jack said starting to place wet kisses along his neck.<p>

Ianto whined and pulled out of his arms unwillingly. "Our colleague just walked in on us, she deserves a apology and a cup of tea"

"Then I'll go talk to her, and get her out of here, then we can finish what we started" Jack offered, and nipped lightly at his earlobe.  
>He wasn't sure it was a good idea, but Jack didn't really give him a choice.<br>He rolled over, pressing Ianto into the bed and pressed an intense kiss onto his lips.

"Be right back, don't you dare move" Jack murmured and heaved himself onto his feet.  
>He picked up his pants and slipped smoothly into them.<br>Then he turned to Ianto and gave him a dirty smile. "You know, you look glorious naked" He'd pulled almost the entire blanket of, and was now examining his body with approving eyes.  
>Into blushed slightly, but mostly cause it was flattering, but smiled back at Jack.<p>

"Well, then you'd better hurry back here"  
>Jack turned to leave the room, grabbing his shirt from the floor by the doorway.<br>He stopped there and looked hesitantly at Ianto. "If it's anything I love you too"

And with that he left the room leaving Ianto with a warm feeling spreading in his veins and butterflies in his stomach. 


End file.
